VIP Level Effects
This list is stolen from the forums. You can find the original post here. I thought I would post them to the wiki before the post gets buried and can never be found again. You gain VIP levels by gaining credits. There are three ways to gain credits: #Click on the spinning coin and then click the 'Receive' button. You can do this 3 times a day giving you 5, 10 and 15 credits for a total of 30 credits a day. #You can spend gold. You can get gold buy buying it or through random levies. #You can buy gold. This costs real money though which makes it prohibitive as a device for increasing your credits. 'Level 1' Cost: 800 credits 1. Training space 4: can buy the 4th training space (200 Gold). 2. 24 hrs of training: one training lasts for 24 hrs (3 Gold). 3. Advanced Mode: 150% training effect (50 Gold). 4. Can buy green Necklace in Armory (20+ Gold). 'Level 2' Cost: 2100 credits 1. Builder team 4: can buy the 4th builder team (100 Gold). 2. Platinum Mode: 200% training effect (100 Gold). 3. Daily Quest Refresh: refresh daily quest (10 Gold). 4. Forced Commerce: Dispatch Caravans to other players by force (10 Gold). 5. Can buy blue Necklace in Armory (60+ Gold). 'Level 3' Cost: 3800 credits 1. Training space 5: can buy the 5th training space (500 Gold). 2. 72 hrs of training: one training lasts for 72 hrs (50 Gold). 3. The adventure of Bandit Elimination: can bring higher new Traits than Military Drill (5 Gold for the 1st Bandit Elimination everyday, 1 more Gold for each following one, 20 Gold at most). 4. Set Lucky Points as 100%: current Points+demanded Points (1Gold for 1 Point)=100%. 5. Can buy purple Necklace in Armory (100+ Gold). 'Level 4' Cost: 6000 credits 1. Builder team 5: can buy the 5th builder team (200 Gold). 2. Automatic completion of daily quest: complete daily quest automatically (10 Gold). 3. Buy Platinum Bugles: buy Bugles with Gold (can buy 5 Bugles, 40 Gold for each). 4. Attack Elite Troops by force: attacks to the Elite Troops are not limited in quantity and the chance of getting the Equipment is higher. (6 Gold for the 1st forced attack everyday, 2 more Gold for each following attack, 50 Gold at most). 5. Can buy orange Necklace in Armory (700+ Gold). 'Level 5' Cost: 9000 credits 1. Builder team 6: can buy the 6th builder team (500 Gold). 2. Training space 6: can buy the 6th training space (1000 Gold). 3. Diamond Mode: 250% training effect (200 Gold). 4. Gold Encouragement: encourage the troops with Gold in the League War. (10 Gold) 'Level 6' 1. Builder team 7: can buy the 7th builder team (1000 Gold). 2. The adventure of Espionage: can bring higher new Traits (50 Gold for the 1st Espionage everyday, 10 more Gold for each following one, 100 Gold at most). 3. Buy Diamond Bugles: buy Bugles with Gold (can buy 15 more Bugles besides Platinum Bugles, 80 Gold for each). 'Level 7' 1. Clone troop: a supportive defense that creates clone of troop in Domain War (10 Gold). 'Level 8' 1. Supreme Mode: 300% training effect (50 Gold). 2. Buy Supreme Bugles: buy Bugles with Gold ( can buy unlimited Bugles besides Diamond Bugles, 200 Gold for each). 3. Buy performance: add opportunities of performance (20 Gold for first~5th, 50 Gold for 6th~10th, 100 Gold for each after the 10th). 'Level 9' 1. Builder team 8: can buy more builder teams (5000 Gold). 2. Training space 8: can buy more training space (5000 Gold). 'Level 10' 1. Assist the training with Gold: increase the training effect with Gold (40 Gold). Category:Gameplay